Teen Titans: Magna
by TruckieInTraining
Summary: A Being From A Far Off Galaxy Arrives On The Titans' Doorstep, Offering His Assistance... Of Which They Will Need. Slight Crossover With Neon Genesis Evangelion
1. The Magnagarian

**This is my first crack on the Teen Titans section. Hope you all like it. Now for the formalities: If You Recognize It, Most Likely I Don't Own It.

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Magnagarian**

"You got it yet?" Griff Tankman growled. "Those _kids_ will be here any second."

"Hang tight," his younger brother, Sam, retorted. "One more... got it."

The vault lock clicked, causing the door to slowly open with a high pitched whine due to the lack of lubrication on the hinges. Within, sparkling jewels, pearls, and other precious metals sat, waiting to be claimed.

"Damned beautiful sight," Griff mused, rubbing his gloved hands together with anticipation. "Ain't it nice, Sammy-boy?"

"I'm sorry," A voice... a familiar voice, said, "but Sam's a little tied up."

"Oh God," Griff sighed, his eyes shooting wide open.

"Not quite," the voice from behind him said, followed with the famous battle cry of, "Titans, go!"

Not wanting to be placed in a police ambulance, Griff quickly threw up his hands in surrender.

"Smart move," another, deeper voice, laced with a slight urban undertone, noted.

A green gloved hand brought Griff's arms down and promptly placed them into metal bird shaped hand cuffs. Once turned around, he got a good look at the five heroes: the green skinned Beast Boy, the bionic Cyborg, the dark cloaked Raven, the glamorous alien Starfire, and their fearless leader, Robin.

"I told you to hurry it up before the Titans got here," Griff growled to his brother.

"How 'bout you kiss my ass," Sam fired back as he was being forced into a police paddy wagon. "Damn it, ma's gonna kill us."

The five let the Jump City Police handle the rest as they causally.

"Dudes? Is it just me, or has stuff gotten really slow lately?" Beast Boy inquired.

Since the defeat of the Brotherhood Of Evil, the sum of the Titan's heroic deeds were nothing more than simple nickel-and-dime robberies and the occasional public appearance.

"Just means more time for me to school you in Madden," Cyborg noted.

"There is a school for the gaming of the video?" Starfire wondered.

Robin chuckled, always finding Starfire's naivety appealing. "He means he's going to beat Beast Boy."

"This Madden sounds violent if it means Cyborg is going to inflict physical harm," Starfire stated with concern.

Not listening to their conversation, Raven focused her sights to the muted stars up above, most drowned out from the lights of the city. She had to admit, she enjoyed the minor missions they did as of recently as it gave her time to just sit and truly ponder about her life up to now. Since becoming a Titan, she had been slowly, but surely moving away from her dark, introverted self and beginning to embrace others—particularly the other Titans—as they had embraced and accepted her.

Raven then turned her attention to her friends; Beast Boy and Cyborg planning another Stink Ball game back at the tower, Robin and Starfire chatting about something irrelevant like dating or relationships. In all honesty, she was jealous of the connections the others had with each other.

_No. I don't need companionship._

To her, such distractions as relationships were just that: a distraction. Nothing more. However, deep within, she wondered just what it would be like.

"Guys!" Cyborg announced, staring into his forearm mounted scanner. "I'm pickin' up something. Comin' from space. Comin' fast—"

Before they could react, a pair of thunderous sonic booms rocked the city, followed by a vibrant, fiery scar that burned across the night—headed directly towards the Titans Tower. Without haste, Beast Boy instantaneously morphed into a massive prehistoric pterodactyl, with Cyborg latched to his feet. Starfire snagged Robin by the hand while Raven nonchalantly levitated.

"There it is," Robin called out, noticing a smoking crater near the shoreline of the small island the T-shaped tower was perched upon.

"I'm pickin' up some high radiation levels," Cyborg warned.

The five set down in a safe area away from the crater, but within visual range.

"Starfire? Go check it out," Robin ordered. "See what it is and report back."

Starfire let out an acknowledging sigh, then flew off towards the smoldering crater. Wisps of smoke filled the air and orange-yellow flames licked over rocks.

"_Do you see anything?"_ Robin inquired through the small, hand held communicator.

"I do not see anything yet," Starfire replied.

Cautiously, she continued her search, slowly descending deeper into the crater.

"By the stars of Kremlorg," she gasped.

"_What!?" _Robin cried.

"Not what..." she began. "It's a _who._ I strongly suggest you all get here very quickly."

In a matter of seconds, the four remaining Titans joined Starfire within the crater.

"Whoa," Beast Boy gasped. "Is he... de—"

Before he could finish, the person slowly moved, coughed twice, then fell back into unconsciousness.

"I don't see any signs of a ship or anything," Cyborg informed. "Whoever he is, he came in as is."

"Get 'em into the medic tube," Robin demanded. "As for us, we need to decon before we do anything else. Hopefully, when he wakes up, he'll have some answers."

Carefully, Starfire lifted the being from the smoldering hole. Noticing a nearby duffel bag, Raven telepathically created a magic force field around the luggage and followed suit.

* * *

"Friends?" Starfire stated, staring at the figure encapsulated within the liquid recovery tube. "I believe I can explain who the being is?"

Robin examined him—if it was a _him._ The being looked exactly like a human from the outside.

Starfire continued. "By the reflective silver color of his hair, I believe he is... a Magnagarian."

"A who-da-what now?" Beast Boy questioned.

Starfire looked puzzled. "I am sorry, but what is a _who-da-what_?"

Robin walked closer to the tube filled with yellow fluid. "What's a Magnagarian, Starfire?"

"My K'norfka told me stories about them when I was very little," she explained. "There were very few of them. Each had hair the color of precious metals, denoting their social status.

"They come from the planet Magnagar. From what I recall, it was in the same system as the planet Krypton."

"Whoa!" Cyborg cried. "The same Krypton where Superman's from? That Krypton?"

"Yes," Starfire answered. "The Magnagarians were a very peaceful race, but..."

"But what?" Robin wondered.

Starfire pondered for a moment. "From the stories my K'norfka told me, they became extinct many, many thousand Earth years ago."

"Apparently they aren't all extinct," Raven dryly stated, staring at the dark skinned being. "And if he is like Superman, but turns out to be evil, we might need to stock up on Kryptonite."

**Ten Hours Later**

Sunlight poured through the large picture windows of the tower's main living room. Beast Boy sat in front of the massive seventy-two inch flat screen television, laughing hysterically and munching on a bowl of Frosted Flakes that were drowned in a cup full of sugar and vanilla soy milk.

"Ain't you a little too old to be watching the Powerpuff Girls movie?" Cyborg asked, his arms loaded down with various breakfast entrees, including hash browns, bacon, scrambled eggs, and thirty Eggo waffles.

With a dead seriousness in his gaze, Beast Boy faced Cyborg. "You are never too old for the Powerpuff Girls."

As quickly as it appeared, the serious look in Beast Boy's face vanished as he went back into laughter.

* * *

Within the medic room, Raven stood near the occupied recovery tube. She glanced at the vital read outs on the monitors, taking note that the Magnagarian was stable, but still out cold.

"Hmm..." she sighed, noticing his heart beat was beginning to accelerate.

Raven thought about sending a pulse of dark energy to knock the being out, but squelched the thought. She instead, found herself staring at the helpless being, who's closed eyelids started to flutter. Slowly, the Magnagarian's eyes opened and affixed to Raven, who focused right back. Like the being's chrome hair, she could see her reflection in the eyes of the Magnagarian.

"Guy's," Raven announced into the tower's comm system. "The Magnagarian's awake."

Within seconds, the others filed into the medic room, finding a semi-bewildered Raven and a fully conscious alien. Cyborg typed a code into a keypad on the shell of the tube and soon, the liquid within began to drain.

"Be ready, everyone," Robin warned, making sure he had a few birdarangs in case the Magnagarian was indeed hostile.

In a subtle manner, the others also readied themselves.

"Open it, Cyborg."

Cyborg pressed the RELEASE button, causing the clear reinforced plastic to lift, exposing the Magnagarian, who's hair clung to the sides of his face.

"Who are you?" Robin began to interrogate. "Why are you here?"

Robin's questioning was met with silence.

"Perhaps I should try," Starfire offered, then asked the same questions in her native Tamaranian language.

She too was met with silence.

"You think an alien cat's got his tongue?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"We don't even know if he is a _he_." Robin stated.

"I would bet the dollar of my bottom that he is a male," Starfire said. "He does not have grebnacks."

By the confused looks on the others faces, Raven attempted to clarify. "I'm guessing you mean 'your bottom dollar,' and I also think he's a guy, too."

She examined his trim, six-foot-five physique. His skin tone was roughly the same as Cyborg's organic areas. And though his eyes were chrome silver, they had a slight inviting warmth to them that seemed to draw Raven closer.

"Raven? Maybe you can connect with him telepathically," Robin suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Raven sighed as she stuck her palm toward his forehead. "Hmm. I'm not sensing anything."

"That's usually what you say about B.B.," Cyborg commented, causing Starfire to giggle.

"Hey!" Beast Boy scoffed.

Raven's eyes remained affixed to the Magnagarian's as she retracted her hand. "It wasn't the usual mindless elevator music i usually pick up when I try to listen to Beast Boy's mind. Or lack there of."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy said proudly, then realized, "Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Yeah it is," Cyborg smugly stated. "It's called a book, B.B. Ya might learn something."

"I learn plenty from the back of the cereal box, thank you very much," Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven continued. "I mean, I couldn't pick up on anything. It was as if—"

The tower's alarm klaxon blared throughout the area, jarring the Titans from the issue. From a nearby computer terminal, Cyborg connected a fiber optic cord from his wrist into a small port in the terminal.

"Oh man," Cyborg gasped. "There's a disabled space plane on reentry. It doesn't look to good."

"Titans, go!" Robin cried.

"What about big guy?" Beast Boy asked.

The Magnagarian's hands were shackled out to his sides and his mouth and nose were covered by a special mask.

"He'll be fine," Robin informed. "But if he tries anything funny, the security system will handle it."

The five raced off towards the T-Ship, though Raven paused for a brief second, just long enough to take another look at the alien. Though his mouth was covered, she could tell by the gaze in his eyes that he was warmly smiling at her. Not the warm type in the least, Raven, however, found herself cracking a small grin back at him.

Once on board the submersible-spaceship hybrid, Robin went over the launch checklist. "Batteries to power."

The ship's electronics systems powered up, greeting the five, each within a separate pod on the ship, with a myriad of bright illuminations.

"Turbines to speed."

The translight engines spooled, charged, then roared, spewing a conical blue flame.

"Let's kick the tires and light the fires!" Cyborg called out, relishing in the noise erupting from the rockets.

"Ignition!" Robin yelled, forcing the throttles fully open.

The T-Ship shot from its berth and exploded through the launch tube, out into the open blue Saturday sky.

"When we get to the space plane," Cyborg said into his headset, "we'll need to slow it down. Space planes reenter a lot faster than the T-Ship can fly in an atmosphere. Space planes come in nearly 10 times the speed of sound and the T-Ship can only sustain Mach three."

"That means we can't keep up with the space plane," Raven quipped, knowing Beast Boy would ask a pointless question.

"I knew that!" Beast Boy scoffed. "Cartoons _do_ have their smart moments too."

"There it is!" Robin announced.

Sure enough, a a space plane—a very large space plane—ripped towards the comparatively small, sun orange, boomerang shaped craft. Taking control, Robin spun the ship about and chased after the space plane.

"Fire grappling tethers," Robin demanded.

Starfire and Raven, their compartments making up the port and starboard sides of the ship respectively, complied, firing a pair of reinforced steel cables. The space plane, however, buffeted at the last moment, causing Raven's cable to miss.

"Damn," she cursed to herself.

Starfire's tether made contact with the plane's left wing and held in place.

"Counter thrust!"

Cyborg tapped the reverse thrust verniers in an attempt to gradually slow both craft to a safe speed. Before they realized, however, they entered the thicker atmosphere causing fiery ionization to swallow the two craft. A violent groan resonated through the T-Ship as the space plane refused to remain tethered any longer.

"We're losing it!" Beast Boy cried, watching everything unfold from his pod that made up the rear of the ship.

The left wing of the space plane buckled, cracked, then ripped away from the space craft, causing it to tumble out of control. Instinctively, Raven stuck out her hand.

"Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos!"

A stream of black energy emerged from her hand, shot through the three inch thick glass of her compartment's canopy, and swallowed the distressed space craft.

"Nice—" Robin began, but was, along with the others, devastated by what was about to happen.

The inertia of the space craft tugged on Raven's diminutive body, pulling her forward against her seat's harness.

"Let it go, Raven!" Robin pleaded, but to no avail.

The force of the falling space plane ripped Raven from her seat, momentarily pinned her to the canopy—which quickly failed, shattering to shards.

"No!" Beast Boy screamed.

Raven, still linked to the space plane via her dark telekinesis, was ripped away from the T-Ship, the brunt forces upon her body causing her to lose conscious, though, somehow, maintaining a link to the craft.

* * *

Robin gunned the T-Ship's throttles. Not only did the space craft need rescuing, but one of his best friends needed help as well. Though Starfire and Beast Boy could both fly, neither would be able to catch Raven, who was lassoed to the falling space plane.

"Engines are at three hundred percent," Cyborg announced. "We can't push 'em anymore!"

"But what about Raven?" Starfire asked, watching her friend being tugged by the massive craft.

Suddenly, a series of sonic booms shuddered through the environment.

"What the..." Beast Boy started to say.

The helpless four in the T-Ship noticed a blip on their radars... a fast moving blip. A _very_ fast moving blip. Time seemed to both slow down and speed up as the four watched something... no... it was _someone..._ rocket past their ship then dive towards Raven.

"No way," Beast Boy gasped, noticing the figure, adorned in a black, form-fitting suit and long, flowing, black cape.

Slowly, Raven opened her eyes, then gasped for what little air there was.

"Oh God," she gasped, remembering she was no longer within the confines of the T-Ship.

She managed to catch a glimpse behind her at the vain effort her friends were attempting to stop the falling craft as well as herself. She also saw something else. A small black dot that was getting bigger... and closer.

"Hold on," a deep and heroic, yet warm and calm, voice said to her. "Help's on the way."

Though she wanted to talk, the lack of air and concentration kept her mute. The small black dot rapidly emerged into a person, draped in a black cape and black suit with a metallic blue _M_ insignia upon his chest. However, what caught her attention, was the mop of chrome-like hair emerging from the top of his head.

The figure snagged Raven by her belt and reeled her into his body, the inertia causing him to barrel roll once.

"It's... you," she weakly said. "The Magnagarian."

"Release your hold on the plane," he requested. "I'll take care of it."

Raven closed her eyes. The black energy enveloping the space plane vanished, sending the craft into a spiraling nose dive. Opening her eyes, she took a look at the Magnagarian's new face, which was a black mask that wrapped around his head, except for the top, which allowed the lot of his hair to flow in the wind. His eyes were now large, opaque, silver lenses that moved with expression—much like Robin's eye mask—and the mouth portion of his mask moved as if it was his skin.

"We've got to get that plane," she informed, her energy starting to recover. "It's powered by a nuclear core and if it crashes into the city..."

"I know," The Magnagarian huffed. "I'll get it."

Raven felt them accelerate forth, catching up to the two hundred foot long craft, its black belly still glowing from reentry. Quickly, they overtook the craft, U.S. AIR FORCE scripted upon its sides.

"We're getting close to the ground," Raven's typically dry voice, cracked.

The two, along with the 300 ton space craft, were still some thirty thousand feet above the sprawling Jump City, but it was closing. Closing fast.

With Raven still slung under his right arm, The Magnagarian placed his back just under the nose of the craft as well as his free left hand. With every ounce of will, the Magnagarian fought the laws of physics, forcing the craft to slow its rate of descent.

* * *

"Y'all seein' what I'm seein'?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"It really is _him,_" Starfire gasped.

Robin gritted his teeth, noticing they were catching up to the space plane. "Let's help 'em out, then."

"Auxiliary tethers on line," Cyborg called out. "Fire!"

A pair of back up tethers, half the strength of the previous two launched by Starfire and Raven, spat forth and latched onto both sides of the rear of the craft.

"Beast Boy! Atmospheric thrusters, now!"

"Gotcha," Beast Boy cried, activating the landing jets.

The T-Ship's main rockets cut off. The ship paralleled itself to the rapidly approaching cityscape. Next, the small ship's thrusters ignited, spitting blue fire.

* * *

Raven looked down, past her dangling feet, only to see Interstate 21 closing in below them, then at her counterpart, gritting his teeth, lenses narrowing in sympathy with his eyes. The prominent post-modern towers of Jump City were almost close enough to reach out and touch.

"I feel my energy returning," she informed. "I can get the astronauts out."

The Magnagarian released his arm from around her waist, allowing Raven to levitate before him.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she chanted as a rush of dark magic, taking the form of ghoulish gauntlets, erupted from her hands and tore open the cockpit and freed the two astronauts within, both knocked out from the gravity forces exerted on their bodies.

One of the astronauts managed to come around. "Explosion... imminent... nuclear..." He managed to mutter.

"Oh great," the Magnagarian muttered, then realized. "Tell your friends to detach from this thing now! It's about to explode!"

Raven did as she was instructed, keying her headset's microphone, her voice showing a slight amount of increased emotion. "Guys. Ditch the ship, now!"

"_Raven?"_ Robin's voice resonated.

"Just do it! It's nuclear core is about to blow!"

"_I''m detecting a very radiation reading comin' from that thing," _Cyborg's voice noted.

"_We are now clear,"_ Starfire added in. _"Is there anything we can do to assi—"_

The black and white space craft righted itself, then angled nose up, the Magnagarian actually doing the righting. Soon, the space plane ascended into the sky. Onlookers, and the five Titans alike, in the area now watching the occurrences as the hulking machine rose into the morning sky, its alien guide manhandling it the whole way.

Within a minute, both the Magnagarian and the plane were on the edge of space. With a grunt, he hurled the 300 ton craft like an over sized javelin. The plane, under the power of zero gravity, soared into the black, slowly beginning a pivot on its vertical axis. Suddenly, the craft mushroomed into a hellish nuclear fireball, illuminating the black of space.

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire, along with the citizens who stopped in their tracks to observe the incident, shielded their eyes as a second sun burned into the sky. Cheers roared throughout the region, knowing that their fate could have been swallowed by the inferno of a nuclear blast. Many of the onlookers chanted _"Titans! Titans!"_

"Is... he..." Starfire wondered.

Beast Boy morphed into a bald eagle in order to get a visual while Cyborg check the ship's, as well as his own, scanners.

"He made it!" Beast Boy cried, morphing back into his human self.

Sure enough, the chrome haired, black uniformed, hero emerged from the heavens, warmth evident through his visors and half grin on his face.

"Galfore always told me about him," Starfire whispered to herself. "I never thought I, myself, would see the Magna Man."

* * *

**Well'p, thats the first go, so please do review. Tell me if it sucks, tell me if it's good. Flames are also welcome too... but I will be forced to... er... I dunno. We'll see... Okay, please go review now!**


	2. The Sixth Titan

I Do Not Own Anything You May Recognize, Or Neon Genesis Evangelion... That Belongs To The Good People Of Japan**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sixth Titan**

"Okay, first question," Cyborg growled. "What the hell did you do to my security system?" Motion sensing laser turrets dangled from the ceiling of the medic room as nothing more than smoking hunks of metal and wire. "My security system didn't do nothin' to you!"

"There, there, big guy," Beast Boy consoled. "How about we cook up some gardenburgers and have a barbecue. Would you like that?"

"I-I would like that," Cyborg sniffled. "But no veggieburgers."

Beast Boy led Cyborg away, who muttered angry nothings under his breath.

"I am sorry for causing disarray to his system," the Magnagarian quietly said. "I didn't mean to. I'll repair—"

"Just tell us who you are," Robin demanded, a cautious hand waiting near his bo-staff attached to his utility belt. "Any why didn't you talk earlier?"

"My name's Duo Tivrusky Epsilon the Third," the chrome haired alien noted, pulling down the mask of his suit, revealing his true face. "But my friends—" he paused for a moment, a slight bit of sadness on his face.—"they used to call me Duo. However, most in the outer regions of the galaxy know me as—"

"You are _the_ Magna Man," Starfire gasped

Duo nodded. "Yes."

"Why haven't we heard of you?" Robin wondered, his curiosity piqued.

"Well'p," Duo leisurely strolled to the large, shattered, picture window that made up the west wall of the medic room. "I usually stick to the outer regions of the Milky Way. Areas that are, for the most part, sparsely populated, but does tend to attract less that reputable characters."

"We've dealt with our share of those," Raven claimed.

"I know," Duo said, "In fact, you guys are quite famous for what you do. And I'm pretty sure you want to know why I'm in your system now."

"You some kind of mind reader?" Robin asked.

Duo shook his head. "Nope. But that's just a classic interrogation question. You, of all people, should know that."

Robin narrowed his eyes, noticing the hint of sarcasm in his voice, even though it held truth. "So... why are you here?"

Duo looked at Robin, then Starfire, who return his glance with a gaze of sheer awe, and Raven, whose face harbored a small smile which instantly vanished. "I know something that can explain to you better than I can." He looked around for a moment. "Uh... have any of you seen my duffel bag?"

"Isn't that where you got your outfit?" a puzzled Robin wanted to know.

"This?" Duo exclaimed with a cocked eyebrow, the cape of his uniform cloaking his body much in the way of Raven's style. "The Magna Suit is... well... kind of a part of me. Like a second skin, if you will."

Still a little skeptical, Robin accepted his answer and instructed Duo as to the whereabouts of his duffel.

* * *

"Who wants burgers, y'all!" Cyborg cheesed, wearing an apron with an anatomically correct woman's body stitched on the smock. "We also got chicken, ribs, pork, and various other meats I've never heard of but smell tasty!"

"We've also got plenty of 'cued tofu!" Beast Boy added in, going into a disco dance pose along with Cyborg.

"I will take my burger with the sauce of many tomatoes and jammed strawberries," Starfire requested.

Duo, Raven, and Robin soon emerged.

"What's he still doing here?" Cyborg asked in a monotone voice, his face devoid of emotion.

"I really am sorry about your security system," Duo apologized. "If you want, I could help you repair it to the point where even a paramecium could be tracked. Also, I can assist you in repairing your ship and give it a serious speed boost to boot."

The classic over sized grin of Cyborg quickly returned. "You had had me at repair. You like meat? Wanna burger? They're tasty. Ya know you want one or two... or ten."

"In a minute," Robin interrupted. "Duo's got something to show all of us."

"Duo? Who's Duo?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Uh, I-I am," Duo responded, slightly waving.

"What kind of name is _Duo_?" Beast Boy implored.

"Said the green, pointy eared freak named Garfield," Raven sarcastically lamented.

The others laughed while Beast Boy shoved a nauseating amount of tofu into his mouth, knowing he had just been clowned.

Duo offered Raven a subtle nod of acknowledgment, which she subtly returned. "Guys? I'd like you to meet a personal friend of mine—" he pulled out a small object from his duffel—"Tai."

The small object floated from Duo's palm. Next, a holographic _person_, standing roughly Robin's height of just over five feet, materialized, digitalized figures scrolling up and down its electric blue body. The figure's body soon adjusted into that of a teenage female, though it retained its digitalized appearance.

"Hello," Tai greeted. "I am Tactical Artificial Intelligence construct seven-seven-two."

"Tai?" Duo groaned. "Spare the formalities. We're amongst friends, now."

Tai placed her holographic hands on her hips and relaxed her overly rigid stance. "Good. Just because I'm an a.i. doesn't make me your personal servant. Oh, and nice landing, cowboy. Next time I tell you to check your entry calculations, I suggest you do it." Tai then turned her attention to Cyborg, causing her to change from a cool blue to a blazing pink—she was blushing.

"W-why's she lookin' at me like that?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Someone's gotta crush on Cyborg," Beast Boy sang. "Tai and Cyborg sittin' in a tree. F-U-C—"

Starfire began to laugh, even Raven found some amusement in the matter.

"How can an a.i. develop a crush?" Robin asked.

"Technically, Tai isn't artificial," Duo explained. "In fact, she's not just my friend, but she's my older sister."

"And the plot thickens," Beast Boy mused, uncomfortable with the moment of shock.

"I was led to believe the Magnagarians were extinct," Starfire said, "a very long time ago."

Before Duo could say anything, Tai cut in, returning to her cool blue tint. "I'll field this one, kid. It's true that the others were killed off. Me and Duo... well, mostly Duo, are the only ones left."

"So? What happened?" Robin asked.

Tai's female form morphed into a vast star map, denoting the location of their home planet. "Star date two five seven six—about three thousand Earth years ago—three contingencies known as Gehirn, Nerv, and Seele, exterminated all life on Magnagar."

"How?" Raven asked, her interest building as she too recalled that she was once slated to be involved in Earth's own extermination.

"By a process known as 'Instrumentality'." Tai continued. "According to the three sects beliefs, Instrumentality was the path to true freedom and happiness by collecting souls and joining them as one. However, their methods are severely flawed, for a soul can only be liberated by faith."

"So they basically killed everyone on Magnagar with claims of salvation that proved to be false," Raven concluded.

"Not just Magnagar—" Tai morphed into a star model of the entire Milky Way galaxy— "but hundreds of other systems and their inhabitants."

Duo cut in. "As it stands now, they have no knowledge of Earth... yet. But it's only a matter of time. The people of this planet are renown for their traits as a species."

"From the look of the planets, there doesn't seem to be any signs of battle," Robin noticed. "No fires, no battle scarring."

The star map morphed into a set of humanoid like monstrosities, each with colored armor plating and monster-like heads.

"Instrumentality is caused by these creatures, known as Evangelions," Tai's voice resonated.

"If they're only that tall and that few, then we should handle 'em no problem," Robin proudly stated.

"I wish it were that easy," Duo said, a slight amount of fear in his tone. "In actuality, the Evangelions stand over ten stories in height."

Robin walked closer to the holographic figures, each looking like something from a nightmare... or a Japanese anime fantasy that Beast Boy watched late Saturday nights. "Can they be stopped."

The images of the Evangelions winked from existence and the hologram of Tai returned, her index finger tapping her chin as the pondered. "I would take a lot... but it is possible."

"There is also one bright spot," Duo added. "The contingency is slow to mobilize and in my travels though space, they were on the opposite side of the galaxy from Earth. Even with advanced technology, a journey that far, at best, would take nearly a year."

"So does that mean we just sit on our butts and wait until their at our doorsteps, evil monsters attacking?" Beast Boy inquired.

"No," Robin growled. "We prepare to defend Earth."

"There is also another possibility," Duo noted. "If I can find one of their crafts, maybe I could figure something out and end their vendetta."

"What's with this _I_ crap?" Cyborg gruffed, then wryly grinned. "I don't know about the rest of y'all, but you're with us now."

Robin concurred. "Damn right. Welcome to the Titans, Duo—or should I say, Magna Man. Same goes for you, Tai."

Starfire couldn't contain her joy. "Oh spoils! I shall now sing the Divinity of Kremblatt!"

* * *

With his Magna uniform still on, Duo stood on the roof of Titans tower, watching the orange sun set into the Pacific Ocean in the west. Above, the sky varied from deep purples and pinks while the lights of the city to his back formed decorative patterns. Sounds varied from aircraft buzzing to and from Murakami International Airport, ships traversing the waterways, auto traffic cruising over the Glen Memorial Bridge, and soft waves splashing on the shores of the small rock the tower stood upon.

Duo took a look at the yellow, circular communicator in his hand, glad that he now had allies to assist him and save many lives that didn't deserve the fate his race, along with numerous others, endured.

"It's an amazing sunset, today," a voice said from behind him. "It's good to see another."

Duo turned around and faced and faced... her.

"I never said thank you for saving me," Raven quietly said, removing her hood and revealing her face.

"It was no problem at all," Duo smiled. "If anything, we all needed saving from Starfire's seven hour long happy song."

Raven laughed. "That was pretty brutal. I'd almost rather be tumbling out of control while falling again."

"And I'd me more than happy to catch you," Duo replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

By that statement, more by the way he said it, she was completely taken in. Recalling the fact that she once had feelings for someone else, the other person... well, dragon... winding up to be pure evil, she knew she had to change the subject.

"How is that hologram your sister?" she randomly asked, jarring the moment.

Duo turned away from her and focused out on the open ocean.

"You don't have to tell—" Raven began.

"No, it's alright," Duo noted. "In order to earn your trust, you should know everything about me and my sister. Anyway, she was taken onto one of their ships. A Nerv ship."

"Is there some sort of difference in their ships?" Raven wondered.

Duo looked up into the rapidly darkening sky. "From what I've observed, the Nerv ships are the ones that create the Evangelions. The others, though, I'm not too sure about. But as for Tai, she, along with a hand full of others were taken onto the ship and were placed into artificial evolution inducing chambers."

Raven held up her hand, trying to comprehend. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that—"

"Yeah," Duo sighed. "Evangelions are sentient. But only a very few actually survive the transformation... and Tai wasn't one of them. I was, however, able to download and save her mental cortex. Her thoughts, emotions, stuff like that."

"So, even though she's a hologram, she's still alive," Raven pieced together within her mind.

Duo let out a small laugh. "She always was the 'tough-as-tridilic alloy' one of the family."

"What about the rest your family?" Raven asked.

"Besides me and Tai, I had parents, an older brother, and two younger sisters."

"Pretty big family," Raven commented. "I'm sorry they're no longer here."

"Yeah," Duo said, looking up at the faint stars in the sky. "But I know they're watching. And I know your mom is watching over you as well."

Raven furrowed her brow. "How do you—"

"Remember, I'm _a lot_ older than I look," Duo noted. "But before I arrived here, I was sent through the dimension of Azarath where I met your mother, Arella."

"I don't really like discussing my personal life," Raven stated.

Duo turned to face her. "I can respect that. But she wished me to relay how proud she is of you, defeating Trigon for good."

Raven looked up into his face, which was quite youthful compared to his true chronological age, finding the now classic warm smile she saw when she first met him. "Not to be rude, but why do you keep smiling at me? I don't typically receive such receptions when people meet me. Usually they think I'm creepy, or a witch."

Duo laughed. "You? Creepy? Raven, I've seen seen creepy and I've stared fear dead in its eye numerous times. You are _far _from creepy."


	3. Ride On A Shooting Star

**Chapter 3: Ride On A Shooting Star**

"So... bored. Need... entertainment," Beast Boy sighed, surfing through the five hundred television channels at his disposal. "This is torture."

It had been nearly a month since _anything_ happened. No major robberies, no psycho's hell bent on taking over the city, not even a cat stuck in a tree.

"'Sup?" Cyborg shuffled in, his shoulders slumped and gaze lethargic.

"'Sup," Beast Boy responded, more lackluster than Cyborg's greeting.

Standing in front of one of the massive picture windows, Starfire rhythmically tapped her forehead against the glass and Robin lay in a pool of his own drool, boredom zapping away his will to train or investigate something. As usual, Raven isolated herself within her room, most likely meditating or studying her spell books.

"Guys? Is it just me, or has Raven been acting... strange. Even for her," Beast Boy quietly asked.

The others shot Beast Boy a strange look, though their interest was indeed high. Since the arrival of Duo—Magna Man, she had warmed up to him quickly. And for Raven, that was far from typical Raven behavior. When Terra first joined the Titans, it took a while for her to gain Raven's trust.

Robin had to concur. "Y'know? I have noticed that."

"Yes," Starfire added in, her head still resting upon the window, "it is as obvious as the blueness of a clear day."

The others furrowed their brows, then nodded, finally registering the meaning of her words.

"Star's right," Cyborg stated. "Raven's clearly diggin' our new friend from the stars. But what we need is some confirmation."

Robin tapped his chin, then grinned slyly. "Yeah. If we get them in the same room, that'll be all the proof we need. Besides, I think Duo might like her too."

Beast Boy shook his head. "If only he knew the truth: Raven is incapable of happiness. I mean, come on! She never laughs at my jokes or pranks."

"_Nobody_ laughs at your jokes or pranks, home slice," Cyborg noted, to which both Robin and Starfire chuckled. "They only laugh at _you._"

Beast Boy scowled at his friend, then added more fuel to the embers of speculation. "And what about Duo? And all this stuff about 'Instrumentality'?"

The others didn't want admit it, but they too weren't sure of 'Instrumentality.'

"Perhaps we should engage Duo in discussion?" Starfire suggested.

Robin nodded. "Maybe he can shed some light on what we're facing."

Silently, Raven emerged from her room, her hood covering her head. She glanced at her friends, who stared back at her, Starfire failing at holding back her giggling.

"Okay, there's something going on," Raven dryly stated.

"Oh no there there isn't... Nothing at all," Beast Boy nervously chuckled.

"Okay, now I _know_ there's something up," Raven exclaimed. "Tell me what's going on."

"W-we were just talking about Duo," Robin said.

"And speak of the devil," Cyborg added in as the watched Duo enter from the main entrance.

"Good day, everyone," Duo greeted, adding a special smile and directing it to Raven, who returned it with a smile of her own.

"Told ya they like each other," Cyborg whispered, nudging Robin in his ribs.

"Yeah yeah, I like spaghetti too," Beast boy exclaimed, to which Duo gave a confused look as he continued. "We want to know more about Instrumentality, now!"

Duo's confused look quickly went from confused to terrified, then resignation. He reached beneath his flowing cloak-like cape and pulled out Tai's small holo-emitter.

"Everyone? Stand in a circle and hold your arms straight out so you're touching someone else's palm," Duo instructed, "then close your eyes."

They did as they were instructed as the hologram of Tai materialized in the middle of their circle.

"This will seem _very_ real, but remember that it is just a hologram." Duo said, then shut his own eyes. "Let's do it, Tai."

"Stand by," Tai spoke, a slight hint of fear in her own voice. "Done."

* * *

The six felt as if they were floating. Weightlessness. Slowly, they opened their eyes.

"Whoa," Beast Boy gasped. "We're in space... and I-I don't feel so good."

"Space nausea," Duo stated. "It'll pass."

Instead of his Magna Man attire, Duo now sported a long trench coat/ tunic with the torso forming a slight V-shape; seven chrome straps across his chest,the lower portion flowing allowing free leg movement. On his feet, he wore shiny black boots that stretched up to a few inches below his knees. Like his top, seven chrome straps held his boots in place.

"Dude? Nice Neo jacket," Beast Boy admired.

"Huh?"

"It's from a movie," Raven explained.

Duo nodded, accepting her explanation, then looked "down" relative to their position. "There it is. Home."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire looked towards their feet and found a massive blue-green planet with two sets of rings forming a helix around the globe.

"Magnagar," the breathed in unison.

Time began to speed up, causing the stars to elongate into lines as the six dropped rapidly towards the surface. Soon, blackness turned to indigo, then cerulean, and finally, a vibrant teal as they entered the lower atmosphere of the planet. Still well above the surface, they observed towers and other buildings stretching miles into the sky. The cityscape sprawled endlessly, though areas of flora provided natural beauty to the flowing, gothic style architecture.

Warmth from Magnagar's sun, Chronos, heated the Titans from the frigidity of space as wind tousled their hair. Criss-crossing between the buildings were flying craft, millions of them traversing the metropolis as if there weren't any care in the world.

Soon, they descended past the skyline. Holographic advertisements and Magnagarian scripts danced around them; everyday advertisements.

"_Ding,_ ground floor," Beast Boy mused as the six finally made land fall.

Instead of streets, the surface was made up of broad plaza's lined with fuchsia leaved trees. Magnagarians, millions of them, strolled past on their normal daily routines. Duo walked over to one of the trees and touched it as dozens of birdlike creatures flew away from its branches. Sweet smelling aromas drifted from the tree's blossoms. Starfire levitated upwards, gently plucked one of the white petaled flowers, and inhaled its scent.

"Inhale, Robin," she offered.

Robin took the plant and sniffed it, first amazed at how real it felt, then amazed at how good it smelled. He was more taken by Starfire and how she looked as the sun rays seemed to hit her figure just perfectly, giving her the appearance of a spiritual entity.

"I have got to get me one of those," Cyborg exclaimed as he and Beast boy looked up at the steady stream of flying autos; a shiny red and white vehicle catching their attention.

Raven stood beside Duo and removed her hood, also admiring the environment around her. The others looked her way, shocked by what they saw.

"You grew your hair out," Duo commented, then grinned. "It looks nice."

Her typically shoulder length dark violet hair stretched down to just above her stomach. Her pale face blushed from her kind words. However, she noticed the smile couldn't attempt to hide the fear in his silver eyes.

The sky above dimmed as if a massive cloud covered the city. As the others, citizens of the city as well, looked up into the sky, Duo kept his gaze focused on the tree. Off in the distance, shrill screams from frightened denizens echoed through the canyons of towers. Above, emergency response vehicles raced towards the screams, though their attempts were futile.

Another sound shook the Titans down to their core. A rumbling, throaty growl, as if from some sort of beast, reverberated through the city.

"What the hell was _that_?" Beast Boy asked.

"The beginning... of the end," Duo said after a long pause.

The ground began to shake in a rhythmic manner, as if someone—or something—huge were walking their way. From a plaza just down spin, thousands of citizens poured from the corner, fleeing for their lives. Then, they saw _it._

"Holy God," Robin breathed, his eyes shooting wide open, as he, along with the others, instinctively took a step back.

A towering humanoid..._ being_... stood before them. It was adorned in some kind of stark white armor with black layering underneath the armor. Its head was elongated, resembling that of a baleen whale. What was particularly eerie, was the fact that it appeared to be smiling with thick red lips and armor plated teeth. And though it had no eyes, somehow, the monstrosity was looking directly at the Titans.

More ground shaking ensued from behind the Titans. They turned around, only to find another one of the monsters a couple miles down spin from their location, this one wielding some type of marine-blue heavy lance.

"Eva's Zero Five and Zero Six," Duo whispered.

The two white Evangelions then hunched over, winding up on all fours. From their backs, black avian style wings, resembling that of a bird—a raven in particular. The Titans and the Magnagarian City citizens watched as the two Evangelions gave a mighty thrust of their wings and lifted off into the sky, the resulting gust knocking over those who were too close.

Time for the six Titans sped up while everything slowed to a virtual pause.

"What is happening?" Starfire asked as the six found themselves hovering above a massive water body adjacent to the city.

"Instrumentality," Duo said grimly.

They watched other Evangelions, each resembling the previous two, soar into the sky and circle around a certain point in the city like vultures zeroing in on a piece of decaying flesh.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Robin asked.

"The only way to stop it is to prevent it from happening at all," Duo stated.

Within the circle of flying Evangelions, some sort of being with an angelic appearance grew to mammoth proportions, dwarfing even the mile high structures. The being had a teenage female figure, large, piercing red eyes, and a cropped mop-top of silvery-blue hair.

"Lilith," Duo growled, his rage starting to manifest within due to his helplessness.

The Evangelions discontinued their circling, then arranged themselves into position around the planetary entity called Lilith.

"The Tree of Sephiroth?" Raven exclaimed in shock, recognizing the pattern.

The Evangelions, hovering high above the planet's surface, went into crucifix poses. The heavy lances transformed from the unwieldy, twin blade style, to pitchfork like staffs with helixed centers. The Evangelions then proceeded to impale their chest plates with their remodeled weapons, each roaring out in excruciating pain, profuse amounts of liquid flowing from their wide open maws.

While Duo clenched his fists tightly, containing his emotions, the others eagerly wanted to look away, but couldn't bring themselves to do so.

The Lilith entity brought her hands about and held them as if she were praying. Next, she began to laugh in a manner that was disturbingly soothing as if everything occurring was a mild joke. When the laugher subsided, haunting screams from the life down below erupted as a wave of energy shot throughout the plazas and alleyways, ripping through the people of Magnagar in an extremely violent manner, rendering them to nothing more than a sickly yellow liquid which flooded the surface and flowed into the vast water body beneath the Titans' feet.

The smell of blood filled their nostrils, causing Starfire to cover mouth and nose, mostly out of shock and horror.

"I will not allow this to happen. Ever," Duo growled.

When it was finished, the sky had turned a frightening orange-red color. Below, spare body parts, including millions or limbs as well as countless heads, floated in the yellow liquid.

"End file," Duo sadly said.

In a snap, everything turned black, vanishing from existence. Soon, everything went back to normal as the Titans found themselves back in the comfort of their tower where they started.

* * *

Hours passed by as twilight began to settle upon Jump City. Though the hologram of Instrumentality was still fresh in all of their minds, their horror turned into hope. They knew that they would find the beings responsible for everything that happened on Magnagar and the other planets wiped clean of life.

On the roof of the tower, Duo, still in his Magnagarian street attire, perched, looking over the cityscape.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, sensing Raven approaching him from behind.

She removed a lock of her hair that blew into her face and stood next to him. "It was pretty brutal."

Not used to consoling anyone, she cautiously placed her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his upper arm. The smile she associated with him soon returned, even from her lackluster hug. His face soon lit up as an interesting idea came to his mind.

"Have you ever ridden on a a shooting star?" Duo asked, some of the lost happiness beginning to return to his tone.

Raven looked up into his face, not sure what he was getting at. "There aren't many shooting stars near Earth."

Duo's smile grew even more. "Then you've obviously never been in an Oort Cloud. Oh we've gotta go now."

"Well I can't really fly in outer space," Raven stated, "without the T-Ship."

I'll be your ship for this trip," Duo noted. "Now stand back for a second."

Raven took a few steps aside and Duo snapped his fingers in a casual manner. His body was swallowed by a silvery light, causing speckles in Raven's vision. Once her sight returned to normal, she found Duo adorned in his Magna Man uniform.

"So that's how you change, huh?" Raven grinned.

Duo pulled full face mask around his neck, then cocked his head quizzically. "Cool, huh?"

"Very," Raven nodded. "So how exactly are we getting to this Oort Cloud?"

"It's quite simple," Duo began. "All you've gotta do is stay close to me and my aura should protect you from the lack of an environment as well as the cosmic speed we'll hit."

"How close?" Raven wondered.

"Step on my feet," he whispered.

She cocked her eyebrow, but complied, stepping onto his bulky black boots and wrapping her arms around his neck. In response, Duo reached around her waist with his right arm, making sure he had a solid hold of her. She felt an unexplainable energy surround her body.

"Are you ready?"

Before Raven could answer, the pair were already nearing the cloud line. Soon, the sky turned to blackness as they entered the edge of the atmosphere, soaring past a cluster satellites. Raven watched as the stars turned into streaks, rocketed past the moon, and tore past Mars. Space around them began to warp and distort, turning celestial bodies into blurs.

With his left arm stretched forward, Duo punched through the black, Raven secured to his right. Motes of blue static danced around their bodies as he continued to gather more speed. Within a minute, Raven saw trillions of comets everywhere.

"Here we are," Duo said. "Now to find one small enough to surf on."

"How exactly are we going to surf?" Raven asked, skepticism in her voice.

"Just trust me," Duo chuckled. "There's one thats perfect."

Compared to the massive chunks of ice and matter, Duo positioned themselves just behind a small comet, no more than twenty feet in diameter. Once they were directly above it, Duo brought his feet about and landed upon the space glacier.

"Turn around. You should see this," he instructed.

Still standing on his feet, Raven turned herself around, her back now pressed to his front, both of his hands now on her fairly narrow waist. Like an extension of his own body, Duo took control, spreading his stance and getting a solid footing, Raven doing the same, though having to compensate for his greater height.

"This is... wow," she managed to say, her mouth ajar with awe, but its corners curled into her smirk.

She had her powers for most of her young life, but very rarely did Raven use them just to have fun. At least nothing to this magnitude. All around them, comets with tails, some stretching for thousands of miles, shot past, while they cruised past others. Vibrant colors of blue, green, and purple particles swirled and drifted as the two juked and dodged slower moving objects.

"You're a natural," Duo praised. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Never have," Raven replied. "I never knew this was even possible."

"If there's one thing I've learned," Duo said, then whispered into her ear, "anything is possible."

Taken by how soothing his words were, she reached around, placing her right hand on the back of his neck, getting a handful of his mask. She placed her left hand upon his own gauntleted hands that held her firmly in place.

* * *

Upon arrival back to Earth, Duo zeroed in on Titans Tower as Raven watched the sun peak over Earth's far eastern horizon. Though they had only been gone for about fifteen minutes local time, Duo and Raven had surfed the cosmos for nearly three hours spatial time.

"Here comes the fun part," Duo shouted as the pair began their re-entry.

White hot ionization formed around their bodies, though Raven couldn't feel any of the heat. She did, however, hear the thunderous sonic boom created by their shattering of the sound barrier. Duo quickly slowed down as it was now late dusk in the city. With a slow grace, he landed softly on the tower's roof with a slight _tap_ of the soles of his boots.

"I think I need to take you to the Beta Proxima cloud," Duo offered.

Raven stepped onto the roof, then turned around to face him."That would be great."

The two shared a long moment, Raven nervously biting her lower lip while Duo pursed his own. Slowly, their faces began to close in with each others.

"Hey!" Beast Boy called out, opening the hatch that led to the inside of the tower. "Oh were you guys about to play some tonsil hockey?"

Startled, both Duo and Raven retracted, Raven shooting visual daggers at Beast Boy who cluelessly stood in the hatch way. Getting the message, Beast Boy waved his hands in surrender, nervously chuckled, then slunk back into the tower.


End file.
